powerrangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Turbo
Cet article fait référence à la série. Pour le film, veuillez consulter ' Turbo, le Film'. Power Rangers Turbo''' '' (souvent abrégé en PRT) est une série télévisée basée sur la série télévisée japonaise Super Sentai '' Gekisō Sentai Carranger '' (traduit par Racing Escadron Carranger). La série est la suite directe de '' Power Rangers Zeo '' et du film, '' Turbo, le Film, dans lequel les Rangers ont acquit le pouvoir Turbo pour suivre la pirate de l'espace Divatox et l'empêcher de se marier avec Maligore. Cette saison est la cinquième de la série, constituée de 45 épisodes, diffusé pour la première fois en 1997 aux Etats-Unis et en 1998 en France. Histoire Divatox veut se venger des Power Rangers qui ont fait échouer son mariage avec Maligore. Elle va donc lancer tout une série d’attaques contre eux, n’hésitant pas à dissimuler des bombes à retardement à travers toute la ville d’Angel Grove. Dans leur combat, les Rangers seront désormais sous l’autorité d’un nouveau mentor, Dimitria. Zordon doit en effet dès le début de la saison quitter la Terre pour repartir sur sa planète d’origine Eltar. Au cours de la saison, l’équipe est presque complètement remaniée, les Rangers historiques étant tous remplacés par une nouvelle génération. ImagesCA0XOHUJ.jpg PRT_Rangers.jpg Second_Turbo_Team.jpg Personnages Rangers 1301361-tommy16.jpg|'Thomas Oliver' '''Ranger Rouge (Jason David Frank)|link=Thomas Oliver Justin.jpg|'Justin Stewart' Ranger Bleu (Blake Foster)|link=Justin Stewart Adam-MMPR-3.jpg|'Adam Park' Ranger Vert (Johnny Yong Bosch)|link=Adam Park TANYA17.jpg|'Tanya Sloan' Ranger Jaune (Nakia Burisse)|link=Tanya Sloan Kat-Zeo.jpg|'Katherine Hillard' Ranger Rose (Catherine Sutherland)|link=Katherine Hillard TJ_Power_Rangers_Turbo.jpg|'T.J. Johnson' Ranger Rouge (Selwyn Ward)|link=T.J. Johnson Justin.jpg|'Justin Stewart' Ranger Bleu (Blake Foster)|link=Justin Stewart PRT_Carlos.jpg|'Carlos Vallerte' Ranger Vert (Roger Velasco)|link=Carlos Vallerte Ashley-Hammond-PRT.jpg|'Ashley Hammond' Ranger Jaune (Tracy Lynn Cruz)|link=Ashley Hammond Cassie_Chan_t.png|'Cassie Chan' Ranger Rose (Patricia Ja Lee)|link=Cassie Chan Alliés * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Dimitria * Alpha 6 * Lerigot * Jason * Kimberly * Rocky * General Norquist * Robot Rangers * Visceron Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Lt. Stone * Mr. Caplan * Ms. Appleby * Yara * Bethel Ennemis ** Divatox ** Elgar ** Rygog ** Porto ** Piranhatrons ** Putra Pods ** Mama D ** General Havoc ** Chromites * Monstre de la saison Turbo Arsenal * Turbo Morpher: Morpher of the Turbo Rangers, activated by inserting and turning a special key. * Auto Blaster: Standard Ranger sidearm. * Turbo Weapons: Assortment of personalized weapons used by Turbo Rangers. * Turbo Navigator: Handheld GPS that can be converted into a blaster. * Turbo Blade: Standard Ranger weapon. * Senturion Synergizer: Standard blaster/sword/com. device of the Blue Senturion. * Turbo R.A.M. (Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer): Combination of Turbo Weapons, forms a racecar and blaster. * Turbine Laser: Weapon that can move by itself and be mounted on Storm Blaster. * Turbo Carts: Go carts equipped with lasers for Ranger use. * Senturion Cycle: Personal transport of the Blue Senturion. * Lightning Cruiser/Storm Blaster: Pair of sentient cars used by Red and Blue Turbo Rangers. Zords Zords Méchants * Metallosaurus (General Havoc) * Terrorzord (Elgar) * Divazords ** Eaglezord (Divatox) ** Sharkzord (Elgar) ** Catzord (Rygog) Episodes Episodes #Les Rangers mettent le turbo, Partie 1 #Les Rangers mettent le turbo, Partie 2 #Les Rangers mettent le turbo, Partie 3 #Les Rangers de l'ombre #Transmission impossible #Course de bolides #Le saut de l'ange #Le vélo fou #Le grand mensonge #Le pharaon #Deux poids, deux mesures #Les fausses alertes #Le message du nouveau millénaire #Le match de football #Ballet de voiture #Chérie, j'ai rétrécie les Rangers, Partie 1 #Chérie, j'ai rétrécie les Rangers, Partie 2 #L'héritage (1) #L'héritage (2) #Vestons maudits #Foncez petits bolides #La pizza du monstre #Le fantôme de l'espace #Volatilisations #Un froid de voleurs #Le jour le plus sombre #Le dernier espoir #La défaite du fantôme #Le choc des Megazords #Robot Ranger #Gare au troisième vœu #Le jardinier maléfique #Du feu dans le réservoir #Tour de clé #L'enfant de la nature #Un air de confusion #L'accident #Le meilleur ami de Cassie #La balle tournante #Carlos et le vampire #Fort comme une fourmi #Le requin "sauve Turbo" #Vol de colis express #La course à l'espace #Poursuite dans l'espace Catégorie:Saisons